venkonviolencefandomcom-20200215-history
Saved Chat: The Verdict
7:14 IM STILL ALIVE wait a bit *theres more coming *7:14 Eyeless Jack Yea. *WhiteSmithy has come to the war room. *EsrielTakoda has gone to battle *7:15 Leapord Well? *7:15 Eyeless Jack Wait. *7:15 WhiteSmithy Hey guys *Issac's Long Lost Isaac has come to the war room. *7:15 CreatorMystic esrial got kicked? *ornot *7:15 IM STILL ALIVE no *7:15 CreatorMystic Look in discord *7:15 WhiteSmithy So I heard some people think I copied what I typed *7:15 Eyeless Jack Quiet. *7:15 CreatorMystic *hides* *7:15 WhiteSmithy ...alright *EsrielTakoda has come to the war room. *7:15 EsrielTakoda ? *Icydice has come to the war room. *7:15 Eyeless Jack *Who are we waiting on. *7:16 CreatorMystic i dont know *7:16 Leapord claus *7:16 CreatorMystic ambrose? *7:16 EsrielTakoda Shy *7:16 WhiteSmithy I just looked back and saw "his death" *7:16 Eyeless Jack This is Ambrose. *7:16 Icydice Ambrose is delivering the verdict correct? *Oh *7:16 CreatorMystic OH *7:16 Icydice Okay *7:16 WhiteSmithy Okay, what the fuck. *7:16 CreatorMystic okay............. *7:16 Eyeless Jack We swapped accounts. *7:16 WhiteSmithy Uh... alright *7:16 Eyeless Jack It was asked of us. *7:17 WhiteSmithy Okay then... *7:17 Icydice Understood *7:17 WhiteSmithy um, what's gonna happen to me? *7:17 Eyeless Jack Nicole. *7:17 Leapord wait *7:17 Eyeless Jack Where is Claus. *7:17 CreatorMystic smithy be patient *MaskedManClaus has come to the war room. *7:17 Icydice Ah *7:17 Leapord there's still a few more *7:17 Icydice Good timing *7:17 Eyeless Jack No more waiting. *7:17 Leapord shy is coming *Shystar500 has come to the war room. *7:17 CreatorMystic speak fo the devil *7:18 WhiteSmithy Hey shy, long time no see *7:18 Leapord ok thats everone *7:18 CreatorMystic .. *7:18 EsrielTakoda That everyone? *7:18 Icydice Yes *7:18 Shystar500 Here, I'll just be watching. *7:18 WhiteSmithy Think so *7:18 EsrielTakoda Kk *7:18 Icydice I do believe *7:18 Eyeless Jack Before this verdict is read. Understand the decisions of this trial are final. *7:18 WhiteSmithy Understood. *7:20 Weesee II I am back *7:20 CreatorMystic o/ *7:20 IM STILL ALIVE wb *7:21 WhiteSmithy God I'm shaking *7:21 Weesee II Yes, I have read above. *7:22 Eyeless Jack As of today, effective immediately. WhiteSmithy/BlackSmithy is hereby exiled for eternity to come. This includes all loops. Forever. Thanks permanent. This was decided henceforth, that the distraction he caused from the Venkons objective could have proved detrimental to the treaty made with The Ivichs. Time must only be spent ending the suffering of the world, not the few. He has proved while he may regret decisions, that he came back time and time again, unwanted when he did. He will be removed forever. This is irreversible. If he contacts anyone again, I, Ambrose Malachai will be there to ensure he never speaks to us again. We can't pretend to afford these distractions anymore. May the gods, may The Many, have mercy on you. This verdict is to show you that we, do not. *7:22 WhiteSmithy Understood. *7:22 Eyeless Jack This is permanent* *7:23 Leapord ... *7:23 WhiteSmithy That is also understood. *7:23 CreatorMystic o/ *bye smithy... *7:23 WhiteSmithy Hey, before I go *7:23 CreatorMystic waving hand is to happy looking for this shit *7:23 EsrielTakoda Welp *7:23 WhiteSmithy May I ask what the whole death thing was? *7:23 Weesee II This has been the Venkon court. The session will now close. *7:23 CreatorMystic XD WEESE *7:23 Icydice I'm sorry smithy *7:23 Terrios528 *gavel noises* *7:23 WhiteSmithy Damn it really be like that *7:24 Icydice I will miss you *7:24 Eyeless Jack Just know that you should stay away *7:24 Weesee II I am just saying this to allow more freedom to speak now *7:24 EsrielTakoda Any last words? *7:24 CreatorMystic Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep *7:24 Eyeless Jack Or you will face Ambrose the next time you show your face. *7:24 WhiteSmithy Yeah actually *7:24 CreatorMystic make the last words good! *7:24 WhiteSmithy I have a few *7:24 CreatorMystic QUICK *7:24 Terrios528 May you find peace, Smithy *7:24 Icydice Mystic *7:24 Weesee II Speak your words *7:24 CreatorMystic wat *7:24 Icydice Jeez *Hush *7:24 WhiteSmithy Muchas gracias *adiós amigos *7:25 CreatorMystic o\ *7:25 EsrielTakoda Mal suerte *7:25 WhiteSmithy It's been... well, it was good *7:25 EsrielTakoda Adios *7:25 CreatorMystic \o *7:25 WhiteSmithy Thank you for your consideration *7:25 Icydice I shall pray for you *7:25 WhiteSmithy this is, as I understand it, an expulsion from the loop? *7:25 CreatorMystic wait that a thing *7:25 Eyeless Jack We wish you live your life well and good. Do not return. *7:25 WhiteSmithy Hmm *7:25 Terrios528 Smithy can't talk to any of the Venkons ever again, correct? *and yes, it is an expulsion from the loop *7:25 WhiteSmithy and when I die? *what then? *7:25 Weesee II In a sense it is. You are basically being forced to go away *7:25 CreatorMystic this loop shit still confuses me *7:26 MaskedManClaus Bye bye, Smithy. (: *7:26 CreatorMystic bye smith *7:26 Weesee II I did have one final question for ambrose *7:26 EsrielTakoda May luck be with you *7:26 Weesee II That was more for myself than smithy so maybe it'll wait *7:26 WhiteSmithy Er *seriously tho what happens when I die *7:26 Weesee II You die *7:26 Eyeless Jack Nobody knows. You will figure that out yourself. *7:26 CreatorMystic im not apart of this loop shitz i dont think Sooo i cant answerer it smithy *R i p *7:26 WhiteSmithy Hmm *7:26 CreatorMystic lat *late *7:26 WhiteSmithy thank you, then *for everything *7:26 CreatorMystic sorry dude *\o *7:27 Eyeless Jack Goodbye. *7:27 CreatorMystic bye *7:27 Weesee II I think that's enough last words *7:27 WhiteSmithy Peace *7:27 Icydice ... *Wow... *7:27 CreatorMystic typing *7:27 WhiteSmithy Alright, ready for ban. For old time's sake? *7:27 Icydice This really happened *7:27 CreatorMystic D: *7:27 Weesee II Do not altcest us *7:27 CreatorMystic XD *7:27 WhiteSmithy No, I know *7:27 Weesee II If that's what you mean *7:27 Terrios528 He won't *7:27 CreatorMystic Yea please no altcest *7:27 WhiteSmithy Not at all *7:27 Terrios528 Smithy *7:27 WhiteSmithy Yes? *7:27 EsrielTakoda Adios bien suete *7:27 Terrios528 Live Well. *7:27 CreatorMystic ^ *7:28 WhiteSmithy Mhm *7:28 Leapord smith, fare well *7:28 Icydice Live long and prosper *7:28 Weesee II Yeah actually try to live this time *No one likes suffering. Don't suffer like an idiot *7:28 Icydice ... *7:28 WhiteSmithy Woah chat crashed *7:28 EsrielTakoda May the odds ever be in your favour *7:28 CreatorMystic LOL *7:28 WhiteSmithy Anyway *7:28 CreatorMystic Huger games *7:28 Weesee II Ok Nicole, Xander. One of you? *7:28 CreatorMystic really *7:28 IM STILL ALIVE i have nothing to say *7:28 Eyeless Jack Nicole. End this please. *7:28 Weesee II I do not have the ability to boot *7:29 CreatorMystic \o *7:29 WhiteSmithy Goodbye. *7:29 Weesee II Obviously, this is an alt *7:29 MaskedManClaus Goodbye. *7:29 IM STILL ALIVE yes brother *7:29 CreatorMystic Soooooooooooooooooooooo *7:29 WhiteSmithy Nothing to say, Nicole? *No goodbyes? *7:29 IM STILL ALIVE nope *7:29 Weesee II Why would she *7:29 Icydice No *7:29 CreatorMystic .. *7:29 WhiteSmithy Fair enough *7:29 Leapord xD lol *7:29 Issac's Long Lost Isaac Imma just say bye *cause it aint good *7:29 Icydice One last thing *7:29 Jadedragoness All things considered, did you really expect anything? *7:29 Icydice Never *Never *7:30 WhiteSmithy Not particularly *7:30 EsrielTakoda Bye then *7:30 Weesee II END THIS, PLEASE *7:30 Icydice Hurt someone like you hurt her *Or us *7:30 WhiteSmithy I won't *''WhiteSmithy has been banned by IM STILL ALIVE.'' Category:Saved Chat